The present invention relates to a synchronous position correction system for a linear synchronous motor train having a propulsion winding provided on the ground or a track and a field pole provided on the train.
In a typical conventional method, a relationship between a train-borne field and a ground propulsion winding is determined in such a manner that an induced voltage caused by a train-borne high frequency oscillator is detected on the ground by a cross induction winding disposed on the ground, as disclosed on pages 48 to 52 of LINEAR MOTOR CAR MAGLEV published by Seibunsha.